Tribute to Nyislandergirl Time travel shenanigans
by Chessmasteroftheuniverse
Summary: A boy gets sent back in time. All characters except Jaquell, belong either to pokemon or Nyislandergirl. Jaquell is all I own here as well as the plot.


A portal opens up, dropping off a young, pink - haired boy at the entrance of Cerulean city with Celebi flying out the closing portal soon afterwards. The boy looks around as he walks through the city before spotting the familiar building that was the Cerulean gym. Walking up to the gym doors, the boy gave a curt knock on the doors and waited outside for a response. After a few minutes, a voice he recognized echoed, "Come in, we're open." He then pushed the doors open and walked through the gym to the pool area, where he spotted the signature red-headed woman of the gym just towel drying her head off after a brief swim.

"May I help you?" Somehow she looked a bit different than he remembered, but there was no mistaking her fiery red hair and beautiful blue eyes that stared at him. "Grandma! I knew you'd be here!" He then ran up to her, being careful to go around the puddles and gave her a great big hug.

 **Misty's POV**

"Wha? Uhmm." I muttered as the boy just walked up to me and gave me a big hug. Who is this young boy, and why did he call me Grandma? It makes no sense. "I think you may be confusing me for someone else. I'm not your grandmother. I don't even know you." I feel the boy's hug starting to slack as he takes a closer look at me. I see his eyes are full of confusion as he seems to realize that he might have made a mistake. "No, you're definitely my Grandma, but why do you look younger?" That comment seemed to resonate with me a bit, but I couldn't quite place where.

"Misty, where are you? Where's my little angel?" The minute the voice rang out, the child seemed to flinch, like he was scared. I also heard him muttering something like "not as scary as grandpa in Sinnoh" as he attempted to hide behind my back as the man I loved walked in from the upper levels of the building. "Ready to go love?" I stutter a little bit as he suddenly notices the boy behind me. "Mist, who's that?"

 **Ash's POV**

As I notice the youth behind my wife, my buddy Pikachu jumps down from my shoulder and begins sniffing the young boy. He seems really scared of me for some reason. Pikachu' ears perk up as he seemed to recognize part of the boy's scent. "Pi? Pika Pipikachu?" Pikachu had just said that the boy smelled partially like Michelle, but that can't be, my daughter hasn't done anything close to this. I got confused in a really big way. "Misty, what did the boy say to you?"

 **? Pov**

I am genuinely frightened, Grandpa looks younger to, and Pikachu thinks I smell like Michelle, but who's Michelle? Things were going south fast, so I stood real still as I could get, even though I was basically trembling. I grew even more scared as Grandma told Grandpa what I told her. His face seemed to calm a bit, but he still had that "look" in his eyes, like he was evaluating me. I remember from the stories that my mom told me that Grandpa didn't exactly appreciate the fact that she married dad when his father, my Grandpa from sinnoh basically hates my mom and her dad. As he starts analyzing me, I hear familiar footsteps echo down the hall as two voices got louder with each footstep. Then, when the two figures made themselves known, my eyes widen as I saw my mom and dad, but upon closer inspection, saw that they didn't have their wedding rings on. That's when I finally realized the weight of the situation. Celebi didn't just take me back to my Grandparents, It took me back in time, probably to the moment before my mom and dad had even gotten engaged. This is bad, I have to find Celebi before I screw something up! "Hi dad, I've some great-" Mom then noticed me and her face showed one of confusion, "-news, who's he?" As much as I wanted to hug mom, I had to be neutral, I don't want Grandpa to do something that would change time itself. Unfortunately, He must have saw my eyes and somehow made a connection when I saw mom and dad. His face was a little dark as he looked at dad like he had just done something to offend him.

"Ash? What's wrong honey?" Grandma asked as Grandpa as he asked with a stern tone, "What news would that be, Michelle Aimi Ketchum? Is there something I need to know about?" My mom looked extremely nervous now as Grandma looked at Grandpa with a shocked expression. I never heard Grandpa say my mom's full name before, and dad was starting to get nervous. I even heard him whisper to mom that they probably need to let things cool off before telling grandpa what they wanted to tell him. Mom, with a look, got dad to sigh before they told Grandpa that Great Uncle Reggie, My grandpa's brother from Sinnoh, approved of them being together, and that she had come to try and get their blessing so she could go to Sinnoh. There were a few tense moments that passed by before Grandpa started to answer, and I realized that if he said no, mom might not go to Sinnoh with dad and, being that I was born there, would never get born. I had to do something, quick!

"No, you don't have-" "WAIT!" My outburst caught everyone's attention as I basically tackled Grandpa into the pool. While under the water, he looked at me like he was angry, but I must have looked really pitiful with my face for, when we surfaced, he told them that he would have to think about it and that he wanted to talk to me first as we dried off.

 **Ash POV**

As I walked with the pink-haired boy, I beckoned for Misty to follow as I walked upstairs. That boy has a lot to explain about. He seemed really defensive about those two being together and, as much as I wanted to say no somehow, the boy with his sad face seemed to tell a deeper meaning that I couldn't understand right now, almost like little Michelle all over again. As I closed the door, Misty was the first to vocalize her thoughts. "What the heck Ash, you were about to tell our daughter no!? What were you thinking! She's done nothing wrong!" I sigh and point to the youth, explaining how the boy is Michelle's and Jake's son and that, somewhere along the line, she must have done something wrong. Otherwise he wouldn't be here. "I told her no dating until she's thirty, even though I'm allowing Jake near her. I decided that she is not to get married until thirty, and that's what I'm sticking with." Misty gives me a look of disbelief as she looks at the boy. Then he spoke up, crying a little bit as he said, "It's not mom's fault I happened. I was what brought them even closer together. They didn't marry at thirty like you wanted, but they married so they would be together as I was being raised." He looked down at the floor as he said that he wasn't planned. "But, somehow, I became their little bubblegum and I stuck them together." I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion until Misty told me that must have been his nickname, motioning towards the boy's hair in a knowing way. "Grandma and Mom always wanted me to express myself, treat pokemon right, and learn from everyone. And I did, I learned a lot from everyone… Except from Grandpa Paul… he's a meanie." I cracked a smile at the boy expressing his dislike towards Paul. He doesn't treat anything with love. "You… you were a little distant at first, since they married at an early age, but they were happy together, just like they are now. I wanted to see you two, since you lived soo far away. That's when Celebi came and opened the portal that led me to this time. Please, don't make her stay here. Give them your blessing to go to Sinnoh, please?" I saw that he clasped his hands together and got down on his knees, almost like a beggar, as he begged me to give my daughter my blessing. As I began to think it over, Pikachu came up and walked near him, sniffing his hands as he stared up at the boy's brown eyes. Then I saw the boy pet Pikachu in a real loving manner. He seemed like an honest kid. I was already starting to like him. Misty told me that I had to give Michelle my blessing anyway, otherwise she wouldn't get the chance to meet and raise him along with my daughter. I chuckled as I told him that I would. He gave me a big hug as he thanked me over and over. As he separated, I felt something poke the back of my head and when I turned, Celebi trilled out as he flew over my head, grabbed the boy, and began to use it's time travel powers to return the boy back to his point in time.

 **? POV**

As Celebi dropped me back off on the hills of my hometown, Twinleaf, I heard Mom scream out, saying that she found me, as she ran up the hills and gave me a hug.

"Jaquell, (Pronounced "Ja-qu-ell") Bubblegum, you had me and your father worried sick! Where were you, where did you go?" As I breathed in her perfume, I see father and Great uncle Reggie staring at me with relief on their faces. Grandpa Paul, surprisingly, was there to. Only he looked mad, like he usually does, muttering that finding me wasted his time. After a quick glare from Mom, I told her that I was just playing with Celebi before it took off. As I walked home, I planned to call my Grandma and Grandpa and see how they were doing. And boy will I have to explain a lot to everyone once they figure out I time traveled with Celebi.


End file.
